Jill Kane : comment je suis arrivée à Azkaban
by Biidule
Summary: Parce qu'avant d'atterir dans la cellule d'un Animagus en quête de liberté, Jill a rêvé de plantes carnivores, s'est mis un Auror à dos et à fais la connaissance d'un sympathique rouquin nain ...


Et un petit bonus, un ! Parce que c'est Noël … et parce que j'ai envie, voilà donc un petit OS en rapport avec ma fanfiction « Jill Kane : mon année road movie ».

Parce qu'avant d'atterrir dans la cellule de Sirius, il y a eu l'arrestation, le procès ( ah, bah non, en fait … ), et le trajet jusqu'à Akcaban … et que quand on s'appelle Jill Kane, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne dis rien qu'on n'en pense pas moins !

Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire la fanfic ( ou du moins ce que j'en ai publié jusque là ) pour comprendre : c'est un genre de prologue. Bonne lecture !

_« Le salop ! »_

Jill enrageait. Il l'avait trahi. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il l'avait trahi …. Elle, sa _propre fille._ Jill eut un ricanement sinistre. Comme si le fait qu'elle soit sa fille – la chair de sa chair ! – pouvait faire une quelconque différence ! Dire qu'elle avait cru … Merlin, dire qu'elle avait été _persuadée_ que cette déception de ne pas avoir de fils passerait avec le temps ! Dire qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'à force de toujours lui obéir, de calquer son comportement sur le sien, il finirait par l'aimer !

_« Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! Il fallait vraiment être aussi stupide qu'un troll pour ne pas voir qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais d'être une fille ! Quelle idiote ! » _

Dans un élan de rage, la jeune fille envoya son poing dans le mur contre lequel elle était adossée.

- Aïe !

Jill eut une grimace douloureuse et tenta d'observer sa main meurtrie malgré l'obscurité ambiante. La pièce dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée était entièrement vide et stérile. _« Bon sang, comment un endroit aussi lugubre peut-il être aussi … pur ? » _La seule lumière provenait de l'interstice sous la porte et un silence lourd planait dans l'air renfermé. _« Bonjours l'ambiance … ils auraient au moins pu faire un effort, mettre un pot de fleur et aérer, par exemple … Même des plantes carnivores ou un Filet du diable, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, alors … »_

…

_« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'm'ennuie … » _

…

Au moment précis où Jill se disait qu'on l'avait peut-être oubliée - _« Quoique, vu l'état de Père en arrivant ici, ça risque pas … »_ - et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se taper la tête contre les murs pour faire passer le temps, le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille résonna dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement peu avenant.

_« Merlin , enfin ! »_

Clignant des yeux sous la clarté soudaine, Jill soupira de soulagement lorsqu'une silhouette sombre s'encadra dans l'ouverture. L'Auror lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

- Viens.

_« Ça, pour du succinct, c'est du succinct ! »_

Jill n'était plus en colère. Non, elle écumait littéralement de rage, à tel point que l'Auror assit en face d'elle dans la barque blêmissait presque sous son regard mauvais. Pourtant il avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, vu l'état de son visage ! Et dire qu'elle se plaignait de son unique cicatrice … Mais la sienne était récente et la faisait encore souffrir, alors elle estimait avoir le droit de s'apitoyer un peu.

- Euh … Vous avez un problème ? demanda soudain l'Auror, tentant de regagner un peu de confiance en lui.

_« Si j'ai un problème ? Il me demande si j'ai un problème ? Alors toi, mon gars … »_

- Bien sûr que non. Tout baigne ! Mon père m'a accusé d'avoir tenté de l'assassiner, je viens d'apprendre que je n'aurais pas droit à un procès et je suis condamnée à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. C'est super, franchement je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais me plaindre ! Et puis cette petite balade avec vous, dans le froid et le brouillard, pour rejoindre une forteresse lugubre remplie de cinglés … Non, vraiment, je ne pourrais pas rêvé mieux !

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? questionna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- EVIDEMENT QUE JE ME FOUS DE VOUS ! C'est quoi, cette question débile ? Si j'ai un _problème_ ? Vous êtes en train de m'emmener à Azkaban, je vais y moisir dans une cellule pour le reste de ma vie, et vous osez me demander si j'ai un_ problème_ ? Non, mais je rêve ! C'est vous qui devez avoir un problème – et un sérieux – pour posez cette question ! Je croyais que les Aurors devaient être un minimum intelligents, mais apparemment non ! Laissez-moi deviner, vous étiez à Serpentard, pas vrai ? Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête ! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est vous qui êtes armé, non ?

_- STUPEFIX !_

La suite de la diatribe de Jill se perdit dans le hurlement excédé de l'Auror, que la jeune fille continua d'Avada Kedavriser du regard durant la fin du trajet.

- _Enervatum._

Jill se redressa d'un bond et regarda rapidement autour d'elle en grognant.

_« Foutu Auror ! Tout de suite, les grands moyens … Il aurait quand même pu essayer de me réconforter ! » _Ledit Auror avait disparu, et Jill se trouvait maintenant en présence d'un rouquin de petite taille (1) au long nez, qui l'observait d'un air lubrique. La jeune fille serra les dents. Elle avait beau avoir été immobilisée pendant que l'Auror la faisait léviter jusque dans le hall de la prison, elle avait eu parfaitement conscience que le rouquin s'était bien rincé l'œil pendant qu'il lui enfilait un uniforme gris rayé. _« Ça commence drôlement bien, dis donc … » _

L'homme ouvrit alors une bouche aux dents jaunies -_ « Beurk ! »_ - et poussa une sorte d'étrange coassement dans lequel Jill reconnu les mots_ venez_ et _suivez._

Sur ce, le rouquin de petite taille s'engouffra dans un escalier en pierres humides, le jeune fille sur ses talons. _« Fiou, qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre, ici ! … Il compte monter jusqu'où, le gars ? … Ah, finis les escaliers ! On passe aux couloirs, maintenant … Merlin, c'est un vrai labyrinthe, cette prison ! » _

Il s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une cellule fermée par une grille aux barreaux suintants, dans laquelle était affalé un homme aux vêtements déchirés et aux cheveux hirsutes. _« Oh, non. Il ne va pas faire ça, quand même ? » _

- J't'amène de la compagnie, Black ! Espèce de chanceux, va … Elle est mignonne, en plus !

_« Apparemment, si. »_

Citation tirée du film Sherlock Holmes.

Et voilà ! Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre le chapitre 3 ! ( Sadisme gratuit )

En attendant … Joyeux Noël !


End file.
